dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Gennal
Gennal's Backstory Years ago, gennal was a young orphan who lived in the outskirts of baldur's gate. Gennal never knew his parents or why he is abandoned. He accepted the fact that he is an orphan and forgets that he simply has parents. Gennal had taken interest in Lore at age 10, when he observed a wizard walking in the outskirts of town and he trailed the wizard through the town and eventually gennal saw the wizard dropped a book and quickly gennal grabbed the book and ran to see its contents. Page after page he read the words inscribed in the book, entries about monsters and lore about places he has never or ever seen before and he was so inspired that he worked hard to become a sage. 8 years had passed and after years of studying and pouring over the lore of faerun on tomes and scrolls. gennal was a full pledged scholar of lore and finally achived his dream of being a scholar and eventually rise from poverty. But even though he acomplished being a sage He felt that something is missing about being a scholar, "magic" he thought. So he scoured faerun to search about how he could become a wizard. 2 years of searching tomes and scrolls about how to manipulate the weave, and still he had not succeeded in manipulating the weave. He had come to terms with himself about him becoming a "rare breed" of half elves, with him being 1/2 of human and 1/4 of an elf, this "type" of Elf cannot manipulate the weave and bend it in his will. But he didnt accept it that his fate would come into this. So he went into candlekeep. The biggest library in faerun and researched there. Him being not admitted to candlekeep, must submit a book or artifact that must be added to candlekeep's collection of books. Gennal being the lore scholar that he is, submitted his own work "Gennal's guide to the Half-Elves" a book containing the anatomy or breeds of Half-elves that it started out as a thesis during his scholarly years. After a few days, Gennal was granted admission into candlekeep. As he went inside candlekeep,he saw a set of large shelves of books well preserved during the years. Each of it containing lore, one era to the next, as each book that he read, gennal grew desparate in wanting to found an answer to manipulate the weave to his will. Eventually he found a book, that catches his eye. A brown battered tome, it looks from the cover that the whole tome was burnt but the pages looked well preserved. He decided to read the book, page after page its filled with scribles and mispelled out letters that only a mad man would write. And some pages were filled with eldritch symbols that he couldnt recognized. Delving deeper in the tome, he saw something appearing towards him inside the book, gennal shugged it off, as he thinks that were burn marks, he delve even deeper into the tome and the burnt marks the getting bigger and bigger and he saw some pages moved but again, he shrugged it all off... finally 4 black tentacles came off the battered tome and dragged gennal into the tome, he was surprised and struggle against the black tentacles to escape. But alas, the tentacles were too strong, and he went inside the tome and the book closed itself and turned into ash. Gennal opened his eyes as he saw where the tentacles brought him. He was floating in space. "Pitch black void, with dimly lit stars" he thought. Gennal wondered how he get here, or why he was able to breathe. Then suddenly came a floating rock, he jumped into the rock so he can walked. Then when he landed into the flat surface of the rock. Suddenly shelves after shelves of books appeared in front of him. He took one of the books and read it. And he saw the same eldritch symbols but now he could understand them and what they mean. He saw that something was coming out of the book. He quickly dropped the book and came out a single large tentacle with a single unblinking eye. Then gennal "heard " its voice on the back of his head. "Do you want to wield the weave?" Gennal being stunned and amazed at the being, it asked the same question "do you want to wield the weave?" Over and over. Gennal quit being stunned at the being, Asked the being: "who are you?" The being replied "I am a being beyond the stars". Gennal and the being talked for hours, asking the being questions that nobody could answer. Then gennal, trusting the being, asked the being, "what is the exchange of giving him the ability of manipulating the weave?" The being simply replied "knowledge" then gennal replied "what?" The being replied to his reaction "soon...." . Then gennal saw the being melted and 4 tentacles sprouted out and grabbed him, gennal's struggled and he noticed that he was being pulled into the ground. He finally stopped to struggle and got pulled by the tentacles. He opened his eyes and he realized that he gotten back in candlekeep. With the book turned to ash and himself being unscathed. Being frustrated the shooked his left hand out of frustration and there came a blast of a green bolt out of his hand and a hit loosely tucked book out of a bookshelf. He had realized that in that "being" had given the ability to manipulate the weave. But at what cost? That he wanted to know. Gennal asked the monks of candlekeep, the caretakers of the great library, if they have seen a burned battered brown book on a shelf. They also asked gennal about his disappearance. Normally visitors would inform the monks of candlekeep to stay for the night. But they have search him for 3 days and only found until now. Gennal telled them, ....that he left on midnight and came back here just now. So the monks eventually through interogattions of other monks, believe him and remove from custody. So gennal went on an adventure of his life to find the cost of his pact....